regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
You'll Be In My Heart
Mordecai's Girl Troubles is episode of The Normally Regular Show Plot Jeannie agrees to sex fight Margaret and beats her. While at the moon, Barranco and Spot discover what its truley called. Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie drink the green serum to become Spider-Mordecai, Ice Man Rigby and Firestar Jeannie. Quotes *'Margaret': Mordecai, who's that girl? And you, why are you holding my friend's hand? You better have a good explantion about this. Ben, I'm waiting... *'Jeannie': Oooh! You must be Margaret. Hi, I'm, Jeannie. Mordecai told me everything about you. *'Margaret': Everything, huh? Interesting. However, It's Mordecai who has to explain! *'Mordecai': OOOOH, MAN!!! This is not going to end well! ---- *'Margaret': Stay away from Mordecai! *'Jeannie': Aaahhh! *'Eileen': She'll be ok right? *'Mordecai': Tell me about it. ---- *'Margaret': Well, it seems we're in impass how do you propose we settle this. *'Jeannie': We have sex fight. But I pick than you. A one-on one battle, first one to make the other one cum is the winner? *'Margaret': Deal! *'Jeannie': I used a pressire point to enhance your sense of touch, effective isn't it? Even if really think you can afford to look away... after the match has already started? *'Margaret': UAH! *'Jeannie': If that's how you want to play it... I can play dirty too! *'Margaret': MMH?! HUU *'Jeannie': How's that?! The breast enhancing properties of the drug may only have a minor effect on you... but the strong aphrodisiac side effect should be even more effective! That stuff... It's the best! *'Margaret': HA?! *'Jeannie': What..!! How could you say that when you are about to lose!? *'Margaret': Why not? experiencing the heights of human pleasure is more important to me than winning or losing though this isn't good enough yet only when you are truly consumed by pleasure can you truly be filled with happiness. *(Avengers arrives) *'Iron Man': Heroes, turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't trust you. *'Spider-Man': What's going on over there? *'Rigby'; Oh, man... Margaret and Jeannie going at it... This is so hot! *'Mordecai': Ah...! *'Iron Fist': Hey, Mordecai what's going on? *'Mordecai': Look! *'Jeannie': You have such a nice color down here- It's almost as If you were still a virigin. *'Margaret': HYA! *'Jeannie': What's wrong? at your limit already? Wait a minute... you really are inexperienced, aren't you? *'Margaret: Haa, haa. *'Jeannie': If that's the case, you are going to have to do better than this weren't you going to defeat me? Wren't you going to take Mordecai back? *'Margaret': If you don't... *'Jeannie': I'm going to start growing bored of this game then I might as well just end this right now. *'Margaret': AH! *'Mordecai': Margaret! Hang on there! *'Hawkeye': She's too good... the difference is just to great...! He have no other choice. He have to use this... The drug She made in case Mordecai turned into a woman again...! *'Jeannie': What's this...!? *'Margaret': Eh!? UAHH!! *'All': Ah! *'Jeannie': It's not over yet!! I'm not going to lose! I'm going to make you cum no matter what! *'Margaret': KYA! *'Jeannie': Ahh! No way... you really grew a cock... It can't be... Ann! It's good! It feels amazing! *'Margaret': It's... It's hitting so deep inside me! *'Jeannie': I can do it! I can win!! *'Margaret': Just like that... more! give me more! AH! I just have to hold on a little bit longer... just until she cums... HUU!? *'Margaret': You're just about at your limt aren't you? *'Jeannie': You can't fool me, I can see right through you I can feel your cock inside me. *'Margaret': Not so fast... I;m not going to give you a break and let you oull out. *'Jeannie': EH!? *'Margaret': It looks like our real battle starts now! *'Jeannie': Fine! I'll do whatever it takes!! Because I... Because for me... Because Mordecai is the only one for you!! We were finally able to fo out a date as equals! He's the only one You can talk openly with and who really understands you...! *'Margaret': He is really the only one for me!! The one thing I want most of all... is to just be with Mordecai forever. There! more!! AH! *'Mordecai': Only with Mordecai... M...Margaret... *'Margaret': MORDECAI!! *(Margaret got cum) *'Nova': Power Man''' Take a picture!' *'Power Man': I will. *(Power Man takes a picture) *'Power Man': Got it! *(Power Man sends a picture to everyone) *'Margaret': '''GUA...' *'Jeannie': Fu, fu, fu. *'Margaret': How disappointing. *'Jeannie': After all that, It looks like you lose and you can have Mordecai back. *'Margaret': Thanks. *'Zim': What the heck is going on here!?!?!? *'Red(Tallest)': Hey, what is this white stuff? *'Purple(Tallest)': I have no idea! *'Gir':(In dog disguise) I bet it is butter! *'Iron Man': It's cum. *'Purple(Tallest)': What in the universe is cuyhm? *'Red(Tallest)': Do you any of you know what that means? *'Zim and Gir': Nope. *'Minimoose': (Shooked his head no) Squeak. *'Purple(Tallest)': Well, does anybody from Earth know what this so called cuyhm means? *'Captain America': It means a sexual term, meaning to orgasm, also spelt "come". *'Red(Tallest)': Well, it would be better if it was Cuyhm instead of come anyways, but i wonder what this even taste like. *'Hulk': It's white. Don't eat it. Before you gonna barf. *'Red (Tallest)': Opps. sorry. *'Purple (Tallest)': I think itmis more like sperm. *'Zim': Yep, it sure is more like sperm. *'Phil Coulson': Don't worry. I'll send this white stuff, cum to Mr. Fantastic to experiment this. *(Phil Coulson sends a white stuff, cum to Mr. Fantastic) *'Mr. Fantastic': What's this? A white stuff, cum. I'm gonna test this. *'Skoodge': Why testing the sperm? *'Mr. Fantastic': Good idea. I'll test the sperm out. *(At Baxter Building) *'Invisible Woman': Hey, Reed, what are you doing? *'Mr. Fantastic': Testing this sperm. *'Invisible Woman': A sperm? What does it do? *(At the moon) *'Barranco': Alright guys, today is the day that we will capture the heart of the park in order to invade Earth. *'Zelok': Yeah. good idea. *(Spot approached) *'Spot': Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my- *'Barranco': Calm down Spot what is it? *'Spot': I got news, come on i will show you. *(At the computer level) *'Barranco': Wait a minute, does sperm already comes from a man's crotch? *'Spot': Yep, so we wpuld use them to get the heart of the park. *'Barranco': But we don't even have a crotch, i understand we were male, but we don't have one crotch, but we need to get some ones from the cloning centef! *'Spot': You're right. TO THE CLONING CENTER!!! *(At the cloning center) *'Spot': Here's sperm, (grabs the tank of sperm and reads the warning label) warning, this type of fluid can be sticky and smell worst than poop or pee, but also can be slippery. Usually its white, but tasting or eating can make everyone throw up. *'Barranco': I knew it comes from a man's crotch. What does it do? *'Spot': (Facepalmed) *(At the park) *'Barranco': Whenever one of the heroes come, we throw the sperm at him. I'll find someone. *(Nicole was walking, Barranco and Spot throw sperm at Nicole) *'Nicole': Am I covered in cuyhm? *'Spot': I think she meant sperm, thats the true name from a croth fluid. *'Barranco': At least she didn't see us. *'Nicole': Why you do that? *'Spot': Speak of the devil, boss. *'Barranco': Okay. Lets just beat her up! *(Later, Nicole was beated up) *'Spot': Okay my lord, now we should capturemthe heartmof the park. *'Barranco': Right! *(After the two left, Gumball approached) *'Gumball': Ugh mom, why are you covered in sperm? *'Nicole': I don't know. *(At the heart room) *'Spot': Here it is my lord. *'Barranco': Yes, at last! (Grabs the heart of the park) *(The two got teleported) *'Spot': We did it! *'Barranco': Our evil victory has begun. *'Spot': Yep. *(Back at the park) *'Margaret': Nicole, your going to do a fight with us too? *'Nicole': Okay. *(She took off her shirt to reveal her bra) *'All': (Looked away) *'Green': (Continued what the gang are doing) Your such a crotch Nicole! *'Nicole': You're right. I guess i might be too hot. *(The gang teleports to Baxter Building) *'Mr. Fantastic': Heroes, what are you doing here? *'Mordecai': Long story. *'Mr. Fantastic': Really? What happened? *'Mordecai': We don't want to talk about it. *'Green': Those two girls are messed up! *(Subtitle: At the inside of the moon) *'Barranco': The day we have the heart of the park, all thanks to the sperm which help us beat up one of the heroes. Now we celebrate! *(The Empire celebrated to their victory) *(Barranco is getting his full excitment at the start of the beginning of My Finest Hour) *(Song: My Finest Hour) *'Barranco': (Singing) Its great to be first, leader with the rage. (For taking everythingni want and give it nothing back!) (I shall conqur Earth, and the universe as well) (Sincemduring the start, of the Invasion!) (Now that we have the power, this is My Finest Hour, nothing in this dimension can stop me now) (I will plan some lists, on where to invade) (Excuse me but i hope i sound awesome) *(Empire troops do their thumbs up) *'Barranco': (Singing) I'll take away the heroes love, and a carrot if you mind. (Have a nice invasion, while i plan on something!) *(Empire troops marched around) *'Barranco': Now that we have the power, this is My Finest Hour! (We will conqur every land, like their doom!) (Before we rule them like we're gonna do, this is My Finest Hour) (We Empire leaders will finally win) *(Song called My Finest Hour ends) *'Barranco': Now then, lets invade! *(At the park) *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, where's the heart of the park? *'Darwin': It was Jeannie and Margaret! *'Rigby': Margaret and Jeannie, why did you stole the heart of the park!? *'Yellow': You women are messed up, you didn't have any Japanese food. *'Black': It was their fault who were messed up! *'Jeannie': Margaret, why are they saying we are messed up? *'Nate': Because, there was no need to have sex just to get Mordecai! *'Studder': I know how to deal with them, lets kill them by putting and activating the bomb, and right before it explodesl he get the heck out of here! *'Margaret': It was a bad idea. *'Rigby': Throat, Gasps *'All': Huh? *'Rigby': Whoa! *(Rigby transform into Ice Man Rigby) *'Jeannie': All right, Rigby. *'Ice Man Rigby': Mm-hmm! *'Jeannie': Shudders Screams Yelps *(Jeannie transform into Firestar Jeannie) *'Firestar Jeannie': Oh. Yeah. *'Ice Man Rigby': I'll use my new ice powers. *(Ice Man Rigby freezes Margaret) *'Ice Man Rigby': Cool. *'Firestar Jeannie': I'll use my new fire powers. *(Firestar Jeannie fires at Margaret) *(Ice Man Rigby freezes the girls and the gang) *(Ice Man Rigby & Firestar Jeannie teleports to Baxter Building) *'Mordecai': Rigby, Jeannie. You're here. *(Back at the moon again) *'Zelok': My lord, the heroes never found out we captured the heart of the park, they thought it was the girls. *'Barranco': You're right. Why not I throw a sperms to Morgan and Theresa Fowler? *'Zelok': Good idea. *(At Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja World) *'Barranco': You Morgan and Theresa Fowler? *'Morgan & Theresa Fowler': Yeah. *'Spot': Then this is for you. *(Barranco and Spot throw sperm at Morgan & Theresa Fowler) *'Morgan': Am we covered in cuyhm? *'Theresa Fowler': Oh, yeah. Trivia *Mordecai, Rigby and Jeannie drink the Spider-Man, Ice Man and Firestar's serum to become Spider-Mordecai, Ice Man Rigby and Firestar Jeannie. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show with Violence Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Pilot Episodes